


Little Missing Moments in Inspector's and Enforcer's Ordinary Life

by Kogami_Enforcer



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogami_Enforcer/pseuds/Kogami_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories about Inspectors and Enforcers from this anime. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous of her freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life had been full of negations: when he was only five years old, he was judged as a latent criminal and now, he was really jealous of Akane's Freedom.

Kagari's life had been ruined since when he was five years old, when the Sybil System judged him as a latent criminal.  
At that time he was only a child and living always in a cage, overseen day and night by men and drones, was really difficult for him to understand. What was wrong in him? He couldn't answer this question at that time and now it's the same. So, now that he was an Enforcer, he was really jealous of Akane's Freedom.  
She could never understand how was and is, his life... He wished to be free once in his life, just like her and now that he is dead, wherever he is, Kagari can feel what freedom always meant.  
Even if he is dead, his smile will always be with Akane and the others, watching over them just like an angel: the opposite of what he was, for the Sybil System.


	2. He really lost him... Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wounds were too extended and in the end, Masaoka died, with Ginoza crying in an unstoppable way. Ginoza was feeling guilty for what happened: he was the one who got in the trap and he wasn't able to save his father's life, ending to be alive, while the other wasn't alive anymore.

That explosion which resounded in that moment, made Ginoza not being able to hear anything for some seconds... All he could do was see Masaoka, actually his father, lying on the ground covered in blood.  
He tried to stand up as soon as possible, even if a stone was over his arm and, finally reached his father.  
The wounds on his body were many and the blood was covering almost the entire body. Ginoza was feeling frustrated: he was the one that had to die: Masaoka shouldn't have saved him, even if that was a duty of an Enforcer like him.  
The wounds were too extended and in the end, Masaoka died, with Ginoza crying in an unstoppable way. Ginoza was feeling guilty for what happened: he was the one who got in the trap and he wasn't able to save his father's life, ending to be alive, while the other wasn't alive anymore.


End file.
